The basic background and purpose of virtually all cat-litter scoopers, which have been and are commonly available today, are as a trowel like tool to remove solid waste materials from cat-litter. They are all made with holes or perforations, so that the solids can be picked up, while letting the loose litter fall through. Hence, to that extent they are essentially sifters.
Up until the last few years, they were used only to remove solid, feline feces, but now since the advent of the more modern, expensive, "clumping" cat-litter, they are also used to remove urine. This is made possible because the urine turns into a solid clump which can be removed with any ordinary cat-litter scooper, even though the scooper is full of holes. A major disadvantage of this method is that this new clumping cat-litter is markedly more expensive than the regular, old-fashioned cat-litter, which does not "clump". Usually, the clumping cat-litter is around triple the price, which is the reason the old-fashioned cat-litter is still selling quite well. Many people who have multiple cat homes have never even used the new clumping litter owing to the exorbitant price of the new material, even though they dislike the wasteful necessity of discarding the entire cat-litter box contents just to dispose of a few odorous wet-spots. Then the cat-litter box usually needs scrubbing. If there were provided a method to remove the wet-spots by some kind of improved means, then a mere small amount of fresh cat-litter could be simply added to the removed areas; a much more economical procedure.
Recently, a multitude of environmentally friendly cat-litters have been put on the market which are not made of clay like the clumping cat-litter and old-fashioned non-clumping cat-litter, which do not break down easily in the environment. These new cat-litters are made of a variety of shavings and pellets. Presently, there is no way to remove the wet spots out of them because they do not clump, otherwise, these cat-litters would likely be more commonly used.